


Not Yet

by BrownEyedGirl08



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownEyedGirl08/pseuds/BrownEyedGirl08
Summary: A different take on that hand-holding scene between Vanya and Sissy.
Relationships: Sissy Cooper & Vanya Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I don't screw this up too much....

To say that Vanya was shaken up would be an understatement. She had been on the farm for over a month and the first semblance of her life before the car accident came in the form of a very large man saying some very confusing words.

Sitting at the kitchen table with a drink in hand, she thought over her encounter with the man in the barn and felt her confusion grow even more.The memory continued in her mind as she replayed Sissy coming into the barn, aiming a rifle with pin-point accuracy. She'd seen Sissy shoot before. Vanya knew that if Sissy pulled the trigger, she'd meet her target with no problem. Luckily, no shots were fired as the man handed over Carl's ID and left as quickly as he came.

Memory Sissy was released from her brain as the real blonde walked up to the table and dropped ice-cubes into both their glasses.

"I keep asking myself how I know that guy from the barn." Vanya's hand fiddled with the bottom of the glass as Sissy sat down in the chair beside her.

"Honey, you've been with us more than a month. You are not the type who'd associate with rough men like that." Vanya looked up and met Sissy's eyes as she replayed some of the words the man had said again.

_"I never wanted to be the bad guy. So... if you're bullshitting me, Vanya... I don't care. If you're hiding out here and don't want to be found, I understand. I just came here to tell you... that I'm sorry.. for my part in what happened."_

"The weird thing is, he apologized. Said he'd done me wrong and wanted to make amends." It was obvious that when she first saw the man in the barn, the last thing she expected was an apology. At first she was overjoyed at the fact that someone might know who she was... that someone had come for her but that quickly faded as their interaction continued.

"Even more reason to avoid him. Ain't a lot of men around here who apologize to women. So whatever he did, it must've been something bad." Sissy thought over her words as she spoke them. She knew that her reasoning was enough to pass but part of the truth was that she wanted Vanya to avoid the man because she didn't want Vanya to leave the farm. To leave her. It was unbelievably selfish, Sissy knew that, but she couldn't help it. 

"I just wish I could remember something. Anything."

"Doc said it would take time. You can't rush it."

"And in the meantime, I have no idea who I was." Vanya was starting to feel a hint of resentment. She knew that it would take time but it had been more than a month. She was getting sick of not knowing who she was or where she came from.

Sissy could see that Vanya was getting sad if the tears in her eyes were anything to go by. She felt her heart clench and chugged down her drink, swallowing the words of care and love that wanted to come out along with the cold liquid.

"Here." Sissy wiggled her fingers in invitation. "Show me those hands."

Vanya looked at her for a second in confusion but still touched her hands to the blondes. She felt Sissy's fingers trace over her palm, her hand holding Vanya's eyes in like a trance.

"You were never a farm-hand, that's for sure. I doubt you've done any real labor." Vanya broke her eyes away from their joined hands and lifted them to Sissy's face. A feeling of pure want passed through her. It was a feeling that was become bigger and bigger ever since she met the farmer.

"Uh, these callouses on your fingertips... I wonder how you got those." Sissy's eyes lifted to Vanya's face and she felt her heart beat a little faster as she noticed that the brunette was already staring at her.

Sissy didn't even bother denying it to herself anymore. Being married to a man and having a child with him didn't erase the fact that she had fallen in love with Vanya Hargreeves. She wasn't an idiot. She knew that she wasn't supposed to feel this way about another person, let alone a woman but as she felt the tips of Vanya's fingers lightly touch hers, she really couldn't bring herself to care.

Vanya, on the other hand, may have lost her memories but that didn't stop her from knowing that what she felt for Sissy was way more than what would be accepted. Vanya didn't even know if she'd ever fallen in love before. To her, this was pretty much her first love. She didn't doubt that Sissy felt the same. She knew it ever since that night they had snuck out to the barn to smoke cigarettes. Sitting underneath the starry sky, with both Harlan and Carl dead asleep in the house, as Sissy shared childhood memories she'd repressed long ago. 

"It's late. We should mosey." Sissy's hands began to move away from Vanya's but Vanya couldn't let her go just yet. She wanted a couple more seconds with her. Hell she wanted an entire lifetime with her but that was too much to think about at the moment.

Vanya clutched Sissy's hands as she began to pull away and Sissy looked up at her with a mixture of surprise and longing on her face.

"Wait," she whispered in such a hushed voice, she wasn't even sure that the blonde heard her. "Don't leave.. not yet."

Sissy understood. How could she not? She didn't want to ever leave Vanya. She wanted to hug her and kiss her for the rest of her life. She knew that if she were to die right now with her hands in Vanya's, looks of love and longing mirrored on both their faces face, she'd die a happy woman.

"Sissy, I-," Vanya began.

"Shhh, I know" 

Sissy she just smiled lightly and tightened her hold on Vanya's hands. They both sat there staring at each other, hands joined, reveling in the intimacy of their innocently disguised action.

They would later separate, minutes later and hug each other good night. A hug that they both knew lasted too long but couldn't bring themselves to care. As they each walked to their separate bedrooms, Vanya would risk a look over her shoulder and find Sissy already staring back at her. No words were needed. They would just let the feeling hang in the air for a while and knew that when they woke up in the morning, they'd have to go back to pretending with each other and themselves that they were nothing more than friends.

But for now, for just a second, just for that night, they were going to love each other openly. The way they deserved to.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to Rachel, Hannah, Suki, Cayla and Moizy. Love you guys! POV Icon forever. 
> 
> For the rest of you, I hope I didn't screw up too badly. Hope you liked it!


End file.
